


Together

by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77
Summary: Everyone's lost the battle. They're all gone...Except She-Ra
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Together

How long have it been?  
My feets are bruised  
My head is painful  
I don't feel my legs anymore  
IEverything's blurry.  
Catra where are you? Why can't I never find what I'm looking for?  
Why can't I stop looking for lost things?  
It must have been years now, maybe decades, I hope it isn't more.  
I remember everything like it was yesterday. The battle, the screams, the blood and you Catra. You, my catra. You were stunning, but so scaring and scared at the same time. I remember Glimmer scent coming close to me, teleporting me, protecting me. I remember all of us fighting together in another endless battle. Then just a boom. A big loud, frightening explosion. Like the world's was about to end.  
Then all of us disappeared. All of us left me alone. They all left me behind. I'm the only one still here. Is that how you were feeling Catra? Is that a punishment? I understand now! I'm so sorry, please just come back. It will be just like old time, I will give you my ration, we would run together, make fun of Keith, hold hands. I miss your warmth. Here without you everything so cold, well the cause of it could also be because every living life destroyed ahah. But I know it's because you aren't on my side anymore, even before Glimmer's embrace didn't really change a thing to the void you left. Now you went into that void all of you. Why should I be the only one still here? I want to join you I swear Catra you know that I love you more than anything. Or... Maybe you don't know, since the number of times we tried to kill each other... But that's my true feelings. I always wanted us together, not to rule the horde, but to be happy your hand holding my unlovable hand. We should have died together side by side. That's what Adora should have done, but I'm Shera and I got a mission, responsibilities, divine duty, fate call it whatever you want. It's just a curse. I tried to join you already you know that I'm not that strong to stay all that long alone. Shera won't let go, I always come back no matter what I do. I'm always swept away from you. Do you think of me something when you are if you are somewhere? Do you see me trying pathetically to climb back to your side? If you do, I'm sure that at least, thanks to me, you should have gained back that little smirk of you in your face, you're probably laughing at me, great share, powerful, immortal for eternity but all alone. Maybe you'd pat my head like when we were children, you'll say that I don't need to worry because together we can do anything.  
But we're not together anymore Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii dont know what's my problem with drama but here I am lmao. I hope you liked it. Please give me a lot fo feedback, comments anything im trying to improve my writing.


End file.
